SAO Projecct BTOP, back to that world, Memories regained
by holybreadking
Summary: After an outcry against all VR companies because of SAO, the companies plan a new project called BTOP; A project which takes all players back to a new and advanced SAO, using the STL (READ ACLIZATION) the players are transported to SAO 2. But there is one catch, all players will forget their memories and relive SAO. It's not a death game... But what if it turns into one?
1. PrologueChapter 1 - Link start

**This is my first fanfiction, I am trying to write as good as possible... Well anyway Hope you enjoy and please Review - I don't know how to use much stuff yet- And I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the guy who made SAO. I might add in one or two characters...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue**

There was a public outcry against the company which made SAO, pressure was put on every other VR company too. So they all decided to find a solution by working together, forming an alliance between companies. The head scientist was one from recto progress, a huge company which ran ALO. "No, no get the chemical right, its iron oxide" stammered Dr. Wite, "hurry hurry but keep it steady".

1 month later they finally found a solution, project "BTOP". Project BTOP would use a version of the soul translator machine (from SAO Aclization) and take them back into Sao, only sao will have more things. They planned, that during the 4 month holidays they are getting in a week, they will put the plan into action. All SAO survivors and some other people who would like to join would be transported into the game via amuspheres. But there was one problem.

All players would lose their memories for a certain amount of time, they will only know that they are stuck in a death trap, and belong in real life.

When they are in the machine, they recover knowledge they lost, for example if you are in 8th grade then you would learn everything for 8th grade but you will learn to you limit meaning they will check you last year reports and use them to justify you results.

A month in IRL would be about 2 years in the STL (soul translator) and depending on how fast they clear the game, they will be let out.

The public was notified and majority, (95%), agreed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Link Start**

"No mother, I disagree, I'm not going back into that death trap again, and I'm fine the way I am now!" Asuna exclaimed

"No honey, I think it's a perfect idea, you are great at studies, you'll definitely get great knowledge" Kyouko reasoned, "Fine, only if Kiri- Kazuto-kun agrees" Asuna replied

"Why, why that boy?, go alone and don't interact with him ok?", "No mother, you can't stop me from "Interacting" with him" Asuna said

"Ok, fine, anyway get you diving thing ready, in a week you will be gone" Kyouko explained

Asuna went to her room and smashed herself on her bed. She hated her mother. Anyway she decided to call Kazuto and ask him about his plans

"buzz"… "buzz"…. "Uh hello kazuto speaking", "hi kazuto", "ah, asuna, how good to hear from you", "nice to see you to kirito-kun, have you thought about the project BTOP yet", "Yes I have, and I think I'll go although Sugu wants to come along as well", "Ok, I'll come to, I guess, but we'll forget our memories and what if we don't have each other?", "hmm, I guess we have to try", "ok" , "Are you coming over for a sleep over? Asuna?", 'YES!.. I mean yes, actually I'm, coming on Wednesday so you better be ready", 'of course I'll be, bye!", "bye". As the phone turned off Asuna whispered "I love you" and went to sleep.

It was Wednesday morning and Asuna was like crazy excited, Asuna's thoughts went wild "Sleeping with Kazuto! Oh my god! In real life, what If he thinks were gonna- stop their Asuna, don't think that". Quickly making her cookies she ran all the way to kazuto's house and knocked on the door. Kazuto opened the door and was surprised to see Asuna but then remembered she was coming over "Oh Hayo Asuna" quickly giving her a hug then leading her in. They decided to watch a movie. Kazuto was getting tired so he decided to lay his head on Asuna's lap, asuna was embarrassed but she liked it. Kazuto went asleep and Asuna hummed the song of their little cabin, stroking Kazuto's hair soothingly. Asuna went to sleep later too. She woke up to see kazuto staring at her, no the movie.

Asuna's POV

It was kind of weird as Kazuto stared at me, I don't think he realizes I'm awake. "luuuuuu" I poked my tongue out at him making him jump up at the surprise attack. "That's what you get for staring at me!" and I crossed my arms over my chest with a "hmph". "Ahh, s.. sorry," continuing in a seductive voice "I can't help how beautiful you look, your probably the HOTTEST girl I know", "WAAA KYAAA. BOOM" I slapped his face hard, what the hell is he saying? "DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT YOU!", "I… I'm sorry Asuna, I was just **being honest** **"** **, "Shut up",** and with another "hmph" I faced the other way. "hahahahahahah (I give him a glare) ha.. ha…. Ha….., I was only joking…", "Well then, kazuto, don't JOKE like that ok?", "fine…", "Anyway lets (YAAAAWN) go to sleep ok", "ok".

Normal POV

When they got to Kazuto's room –

"Hmmm" Asuna jumped on Kazuto's bed which was a single bed. Kazuto sighed and went to lay down on his sofa, "What are uuu Doing Kazuto?", "huh", "ahhh, won't your mother get angry? I mean you did say you won't do this" , "It doesn't matter, come on hurry up I'm getting tired" Asuna stammered.

Kazuto pov

When I wrapped my arms around Asuna's waist, I could feel a weird feeling in my chest I always felt when I "touched" Asuna. I heard Asuna give a moan of approval "mmmm" and she started rubbing up and down my back with a warm, loving feeling. Deciding I wanted to tease her some more, I ran two fingers up her smooth, white thigh, when my fingers reached the end (top of her leg) I looked at Asuna's face and saw her expression; Embarrassed, Shock and.. a little bit of? Disappointment? Well anyway I stopped there and removed by hand smirking. For some reason Asuna's expression changed from pleading, to anger, to a smile which touched my heart.

"You love toying with me, don't you Kazuto?", "Of course I do" I replied with a smirk. "Anyway we should go to sleep now, good night", "good night". Once Asuna was sure Kazuto was asleep she whispered "I love you" and went to sleep too.

The next 2 days went by quickly, so did the weekend and now it was time to go back to SAO.

I didn't want to forget my life, everyone, my friends and… Asuna. "Hey Kazuto let's dive in that bed there", "whaaaa but it's a single bed-" Kazuto replied shakily, "What? Don't wanna dive with the hottest girl, you said it yourself btw?" Asuna retorted putting more strain on the word hottest, "What? No it's not like that, I just thought it was weird to, you know, sleep with you while diving" Kazuto said while setting up the amusphere, "So I'm not hot enough for you?" Asuna retorted again, putting even more strain on the word hot, "No, no, your beautiful, I mean I'd love to sleep with you, I'm just worried about your mother and what she'd think" Kazuto replied now that he had his stuff ready, "Thank you and I don't care what my mother thinks, anyway I was just messing with you to get you back for yesterday" Asuna said, "Well, you now you are hot-", *slap* "Shut up and hug me".

After 10 minutes a doctor came in, and a few family members like Kazuto's mother and Asuna's father

"Alright Mrs Yukki and Mrs Kirigaya, we are ready", "3… 2… 1…." ; "LINK START!"

* * *

 **So an end of a chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If there are any errors please, I'll try better next time - Holy bread king out**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginning of outer crisis

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2. This chapter will be all about what is happening in the real world for the one week. The in game events will be in next chapter, don't worry this is a small and quick chapter with around 400 to 500 words. I don't own any sao character they all belong to the guy who made SAO and I might put in character made by me. Well anyway Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Beginning of the outer world crisis

1 day after Project BTOP was activated

"Sir, the game had been hacked, if you try to escape, it will take all your memories and turn you back into a baby with no brains!" Dr. Williams Exclaimed, "Try hacking your way in! God dammit!", just when we need another incident!" General Cox replied. Machine 101 – Sonic Radar said "Sir, huge sonic wave detected, it is not like any we have faced before, type 5 'Brain effect'".

"Dr. Williams what's that mean?!" General Cox yelled, "Sir, if this sonic wave hits a Human, they will be unconscious. Of course the hospitals and army bases are sonic wave proof now days but the civilians are all gonna faint, Sir!" Dr. Williams tried to yell over the loud machines working.

1 day later

A man with the name of Tetesou had trapped everyone, proof came with the video he sent to the army; "I have fainted all civilians of Japan, of course I can't do that to the army because if Japan is attacked… and you'll need hospitals to house all the unconscious people!, there is only one way to save them.. Plug them into amusphere's and take them into the game, you have 1 day to do this. All citizens of Japan will be transported too. My world… Later General. HAHAHA! HAHAHHAHA!"

Quickly more amusphere's were found and built, Tetesou left them a blueprint on how to use a amusphere and connect it to a STL resulting in the same meaning they will spend 1 month in IRL but it will be 2 years in their world.

Another day later

Most countries had heard about it now but America had volunteered to help, probably because of the alliance they had. No one attacked Japan yet thankfully. All citizens were now loaded up in the world of SAO 2 which Tetesou decided to name 'War World Online". Most countries had also given some troops and doctors because they felt sorry and now nearly every building was made into a makeshift hospital.

High class hackers were trying to hack into WWO's (War world online) main frame and the computers running the game, their location was unknown.

2 days later

Everyone was worried now, no hacker could hack the game. They had given up and just prayed the Japanese citizens will be ok.

2 days later

Tetesou unleashed another video, in the video you could see lots and lots of people standing, all afraid of what happening and Tetesou gave the tutorial just like kayaba did. People screamed, some cried and very few stood brave. This video must've been taken on the first day of the launch or some time then.

At the army base

"God help us: The general exclaimed

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be about everything happening in game, and it will show from when the project was launched. Well see you guys next time - Holy bread king out**


	3. Chapter 3 - Quest and Meal

**Hello, welcome back, this chapter includes Kirito killing time with his friend Klein and at the end some fluff (AsunaXKirito), not too much though. Oh yeah, this chapter takes place at the beginning, when the project is launched, and so on the adventure will continue, in last paragraph, it showed what is happening out side, in the real world.**

 **Stay tuned, its gonna get better in a few more chapters**

 **Any way I don't own SAO or any of its characters, they all belong to the guy who made them (Forgot his name)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – One week peace**

Project BTOP had just begun and players were leveling fast, the leveling system was easy in this game. All players from previous SAO had all their swords and skills but not their levels. The game admins said everyone will have their memories for one week, then after the week they will wake up in an Inn, with a not beside them telling them who and what they are. And everyone was at the age of what they were when SAO was halfway done. There were new monsters, new skills, new fighting styles. You could enchant your sword to these known elements: Earth, fire, water, air, white, legendary and darkness. You could enchant your sword with two elements but that was hard and if you tied hard enough, you could also do 3.

When a sword was enchanted, for example if it was earth it would hit harder, give more knockback and give an awesome earth effect. Enchantment wasn't that great but some could give you huge advantages.

You could also evolve your sword so it would look better and become stronger.

Special moves were also put in, for example if you had an earth enchantment, if strong enough you can use the wall ability which would turn you into a very powerful wall.

A few smoke bomb and things were added. Other things like new swords, new armor, new skills, new villages, new ins, new effects, new crystals and more.

In the first day Kirito had already gone to level 5 and Asuna was at 4. KOB had reformed and Asuna had taken lead for now. Sugu had also joined KOB, Agil was busy with creating his shop, Lisbeth was selling too many weapons now days, Sinon was… hanging out with other friends these days and that left Klein.

Klein was just hanging around with his guild mates so Kirito decided to meet up with him

Kirito's POV

"Hey Klein! How's life in WWO?" I greeted, "Fine bro, I finally got my guild together!" Klein greeted back. "Nice" I commented. "Everyone is just so busy these days, and everyone is leveling up like hell, I just made it to 6 a few hours ago, I guess you can't die and everyone has triple XP bonus" I said. "Yeah man, I'm level 5 now". Said Klein.

"Hey Klein, wanna go level up some more?", "Sure man". We went looking for a quest outside of the town of beginnings which was actually 5 times bigger than before.

When we were killing some wolves, Klein spotted a house in the distance.

"Oi, Kirito, check that spooky dark brown house" Klein spoke allowed

"K, let's check it out" I replied

It was about 100 meters away and the wolves were still respawning, if one did spawn, the Fuurinkazan guild members would take care of it.

While we were walking Klein decided to start a conversation

"Soooo, Kirito" Klein said

"Mm Yeah?" I answered

"How's your relationship with Asuna going? Chicks aren't easy to find ya'know, let alone get" Klein smirked

"Uh, What's that supposed to mean? (I went red in the face) It's not my fault you can't get a girlfriend, and don't talk about Asuna like that" I stammered

Klein muttered something like "Geez, I was joking" under his breath

Changing the subject Klein said "Well anyway, how long do you think it will take for this game to end? Max time we got is 4 months, after that Japans economy and world contribution is gonna go down bad"

"I don't know how long it'll take, let's say around 2 years cause that's how long it took us before, but that will be only one month in IRL. It's only been one day in this world" I replied

"Yeah, I know" Klein spoke on

"Oy, Leader, we made it to the house, it's pretty messed up" One of Klein's guild members yelled over

"Kay, great work man" Klein yelled back over

With a gasp, I looked at the house, it had cracks all over the place, dust and dirt everywhere, small spider monsters on nearly every corner, clinging on their webs. The window was stained dark brown with dark dust. Just as I walked near the window, a face smashed on it, and a monster behind it looked me in the eye before running away.

I screamed "Ahh , HOLY SHIT", Startling the whole team

"Woah, Kirito what happe- "Klein stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the face, it looked just like a real life face that has been cut off from its respective body.

"And I thought this was PG" I murmured softly under my breath

Just then, with another "WOAH!" from me, an NPC ran out of the house and fell on his knees in front of me while screaming "Help me please, please, this… th.. this… monst… monster has attack.. attacked m my home and k… killed by wife, p.. please help! ME! The monster is a giant wol-", "SHUT UP, WE GET IT" Klein interrupted the NPC

"Calm down Klein" I murmured, "Yes, we'll help you" I continued

"Thank you! Just in the house" The NPC thanked us

"Let's go Klein, Fuurinkazan" I commanded, "Let's go, they all replied"

Just as I stepped foot in the house, a rat ran from a corner to its house which made me look in it's direction. With a "phw" I kept going on, happy that it wasn't that bad.

"Of all the quests, we had to pick this one" Klein murmured softly behind me, too scared to talk loud, thinking he'll alert the monster.

"I know right" I whispered back

The house looked way bigger from the inside, from the outside it looked like a medieval mansion, we passed 4 rooms in the hall way with our sword raised when all of a sudden a latch opened on top of Harry 1, one of Klein's guild members.

Harry 1 screamed and was pulled into the latch by something, everyone jumped onto the floor, laying down low, and we heard a sound which meant he is dead.

"Holy shit, things like that weren't in old SAO" Klein whispered in shock "After this quest, we gotta go get Harry from town of beginnings, he is probably respawned by now, thank god this game isn't a death trap" Harry 2 whispered

I hmmed in agreement.

"Oye, guys let's go on but keep your eyes peeled" I said, trying to encourage everyone

We kept walking through the hallway when we reached a huge room, most likely the living room. When all of a sudden a monster jumped on Harry 2, grabbing him and throwing him out the window. "Ahhh, god help! Run!" Dale, one of Fuurinkazan members, screamed at the top of his voice.

When we ran like crazy all the way to another room, panting heavily, Klein stammered "Holy god, that was the wolf we are supposed to kill? It killed harry 2 and 1 in one go!"

"Well crying won't do anything, Klein let's keep goin-" All of a sudden I was attacked by a small wolf, who looked like a blood thirsty dog, I slashed at it 5 times and it died, disappearing into nothing.

Even in the STL, when something died, it exploded and turned into little polygons.

"Ah, Kirito you ok, that came outta nowhere" Klein asked who was apparently hiding behind a couch

"I'm fine, are you seriously hiding behind that couch?" I asked with a smirk

"What no, no, I was using it for cover against the wolf attack!" Klein stammered

"Ok let's keep going" I continued

After about 10 minutes of walking we reached a huge wooden room, when all of a sudden the door behind me and Klein close, dale and the rest of the surviving team were left behind it.

After about 10 seconds of yelling at each other and asking if the other is ok, I heard yelling, screams of help and scratches from the other side. Klein just stared wide eyed at the door which was closed. After 10 more seconds we heard a few noises of death and the doors opened.

Revealing nothing but a opened door.

"Holy…" I couldn't even begin to say how I felt

"There ****ing 5 year olds in this game!" Klein stammered "What if they were in our place!? This is crazy!". Klein took a step towards the door and the door closed.

"And now we're stuck here Kirito-"

Just then we heard a rumbling sound and tens of small wolves came crawling out of 3 huge holed on the far end wall.

"Klein! Come stand next to me, we'll fight em! I got my elucidator! We'll cut'em down!" I yelled to Klein over the loud noise

We stood with our sword ready and when the wolves came we slashed and slashed and slashed.

After 5 minutes they kept on coming, that was when Klein's health bar went to the red zone

"Kirito, my health, it's in red, there are too many!"

"Klein, give me your sword, and stand behind me!" I yelled back, thanks to my coat, I still had health left.

Yes, for some reason, because I cleared the last game, the admins let me keep the coast and my dual wielding skill

Just as Klein gave me his sword, he jumped behind me and I activated the dual wielding skill

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as I slashed over and over again, going overdrive

Just as I slashed the last one, I checked my HP which had ¼ left

"Damn, Klein, that was hard as hell" I murmured as I panted for breath

"Nice job Kirito, let's keep going" Klein said as he got handed back his sword

We walked into another room which was a dead end, except this room was way bigger than before and had a table in the middle, on the table was a sword and some other items. And on the sword and other items was the WOLF.

He was huge, big fangs size of swords, a head as big as an hot air balloon. His health was shown above his head

Klein gasped as he saw the wolf "My god"

We charged at it together, fighting it off, the wolf grabbed Klein and threw him on the wall, doing the same to me

The wolf slashed by twice as my health was down to the yellow zone and Klein was back in the red

Without another thought I stole Klein's katana and screamed, activating 'Starburst steam". "AHHHHhhhh!" Slashing as I kept on going, nonstop. It punched me but I shook the punch away and kept on slashing. Just as my HP had 1/8 of it left, the wolf exploded. This was very much like a boss battle, but the boss was way weaker than normal.

When I landed my last blow, Klein's katana broke. I actually dual wielded a one handed sword and a Katana wow.

"Ah.. Ah.. Just now.. Kirito you just.. YOU JUST BROKE MY BEST SWORD, KIRITO WHAT THE HELL!" Klein yelled in fury.

"Sorry Klein, we'll get you another one don't worry, look at the bright side, we survived!" I said back

"Yeah well, ok, but you owe me a katana" Klein commanded, "ok" I replied

I walked over to the table which had some loot on it, I guess this is the reward for finishing the quest

On the table there was an awesome Iron Handle spear named Sharp Missile, a mace which was called Iron basher, 3 rapiers which were all called Light fighters, there were a few nice ingots, 50 evolve mana points, a red Katana which was called Red Zoned and a blue sword which was translucent, it looked very much like my old dark repulser except it has better stats. There was a smoke bomb, 5 throwing needles and a… HOT SPECIAL BULL! that was a new, very tasty and rare eating item. I quickly snuck it into my inventory. (Everything was not like underworld)

I put the sword in my inventory when all of a sudden an error came in front of my face, it read "Unauthorized use of skill, 'Dual wielding' is not usable on this floor, please do not use it again, deactivating skill for now, skill will be activated when 'player' is on right floor" and the message was gone.

"Ahhh Klein, I can't use dual wielding until I get to a specific floor" I said angrily

"I know, I read the message" Klein replied

"Any way, you can give the Sharp missile spear to one of your guild members, I know one uses it, I'll give the mace to Agil, you take 20 evolve manna points, I'll take 30, oh nice we found you a strong Katana called Red zones, kinda suit you and I'll take the one handed sword kay?" I said quickly stuffing the extra stuff also in my inventory so he doesn't notice.

"Hey, I'm not always in the red zone, anyway ok I agree but why do you get more evolve mana points?" Klein asked

"Cause my sword needs 30 and your Katana need 20" I replied

"Hey Kirito, there are actually 100 evolve points, so you can have 60 and I'll have 40, you can evolve both swords then" Klein said king of regretting his words

"Thanks Klein, all this equipment is pretty high level, except my sword it higher, wow, anyway we can't evolve until we are at higher floors, I think it was floor 50, I'm not sure" I said confidently

"What about the rapiers" Klein muttered softly "Aren't you going to give one to Asuna?"

"No" I replied "They are too low level, Asuna has a better sword, I'll give one to both Agil and Lisbeth so they can sell it and I'll give the other one to Sugu, you know she uses rapier now"

"Yeah I know, nice choice" Klein continued

"I'll give the ingots to Lisbeth since she is crazy about them, anyway it feels weird to be 15 years old again" I stated

"Yeah, it does" Klein agreed

We walked out of the house and after teleporting to the town of beginnings we met up with Klein's guild which included; Harry 1 and 2, Dale, Dynamm, Issin and Kunimittz.

After giving Dynamm the spear, I disbanded the party and went to look for Sugu, who was training near the town of beginnings. Since she was on my friend list I found her easily.

"Hey Leafa!", behind her I saw Recon, one of her school friends, "Hey Recon" I said also greeting him

"Hey Oni-can!" and hey "Kazuto" was what I heard as Sugu, who she said to call Leafa in game, hugged me. Letting go she said "Are you hear to train with us?" Leafa said happily, "No" I said almost hearing the frown on her face. "No, Leafa, sorry, but I game to give you a rapier I found In a quest", "Awww, thanks Onii-chan" Leafa said as she was handed the rapiers "Wow that's amazing thanks Onii-chan!" Leafe exclaimed happily.

"Your welcome" I replied smiling at how happy she was

I had an anneal blade in my inventory so decided to give it to Recon

"Thanks Kazu- Kirito! You're the best" Recon exclaimed also happy for getting a new weapon

"Your welcome, I'll see you both around"

"Bye Kirito!" They both said before going back to training

I went to Agil's next and gave him his mace and rapier.

"Thanks, this mace is crazy strong, and I'll give this rapier to someone who needs it" Agil softly said

"Your welcome Agil, see you around" and with that I went off to Lisbeth's

When I knocked on the door I heard "Welcome to Lisbeth's Weapo- oh hey Kirito! What a surprise!" Lisbeth said cheerfully, she was standing next to an anvil making a sword and just as I entered the room I heard the sweet voice of Asuna "Kirito? Kirito! It's so good to see you" she said as she jumped and hugged me like no tomorrow.

It was hard to breath so I struggled and said "G.. Good to.. s … s… see you too… asunaa….. let go please!", "ahhh sorry, sorry Kirito are you okay?" Asuna replied worriedly, "Yeah I'm fine" I replied and Asuna gave me that warming smile.

I walked up to Lizbeth and gave her the ingots I got from the quest

"Here you go liz"… "Whaaa, these are awesome ingots, where did you get them from?" Lizbeth asked excited, "I got them from this quest I went on with Klein, the whole guild except me and him died, it was really freaky" I said shakily remembering the scenes. "And I also got you a rapier you can sell or do whatever you want with it", "Thanks Kirito".

Behind be I heard a "Hmph" and Asuna looked away from us and to the window "And where's my rapiers? Kirito?" She put more strain than needed on my name, "hmm" she replied waiting, "Oh Asuna, yeah, I don't like you anymore so I gave the best rapier I found to lizbe-" *Slap*

"YOU WHAT!" Asuna exclaimed looking really mad "YOU, YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE! WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER, *one tear falls down her face*, IF YOU BREAKING UP WITH.. WITH ME THAN.. YOU.. YOU BLACK CLOTHED, LITTLE, SUN OF A-"

And thinking I teased her enough, I kissed her, normally we didn't do tongue to tongue kissing but now days it's just become normal for us. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her in, my tongue swishing around in her mouth.

First she tried to resist and was actually about to press the ethic code message which would've sent me to jail.

She kissed back, our tongues tangling and fighting, I kissed he passionately, the moment only to be ruined by Lisbeth saying "Get a room you two!" and I took my tongue out of Asuna's mouth but kept are lips together, closed.

Asuna's silky, hazelnut eyes which had closed, fluttered open and a slight stain of red from embarrassment stayed on her cheeks.

I smiled as our lips where still in contact and said "I was joking, seriously, and anyway you already have a way batter rapier, the other rapier wasn't that strong, if your still mad then I have a little gift for you, I'll give it to you later, a hint; it's food"

She smiled back as our lips where still in contact until I heard a "Ahem" from Liz and we both parted quickly

"You guys really need to get a room" Lizbeth said a little frustrated

"Anyway, I'll see you later" Asuna said to escape the embarrassment, dragging me along with her

"Bye Liz" I yelled while being dragged

"Bye Kirito!" she replied back

Asuna took me to the best Inn in the town of beginning, she really dose like rich life styles. We talked about what we've been through in the past few days while walking.

Once we entered her room and sat down on the couch, Asuna kicked me hard in the knee "Owww, Asuna what was the fore", she replied "That was for the little stunt you pulled at Lizbeth's shop! No sandwiches for a month!", "no please Asuna don't do this" I begged from the couch falling on my knees in front of her, I really loved her sandwiches. "No, I have decided Kirito!"

"Please" I begged "your taking away my love of my life, my sandwiched, it's not my fault I love them more than you! I joked. *KICK TO THE FACE* "Ouch" I said, rubbing my face. And she stormed into the kitchen.

Thinking I messed up too much, I went to the kitchen and hugged her waist, earning a gasp from her. She said "Kirito don't-", "please Asuna, I was joking, don't be mad at me" I cut in and bit her ear lobe.

Asuna replied with moan "ahhhh, fine, fine Kirito you win just stop", I stopped and turned her around, kissing her. After we finished, I looked her in the eye to tell he I was sorry "You really are beautiful, even your kisses are perfect".

"St.. stop it Kirito, it's embarrassing!", "OK, I'll stop"

I was disappointed when I let her go and to my surprise I could see disappointment on her face too.

I took out the HOT SPECIAL BULL out and showed it to her

"What the! Kirito how did you get that? HOT SPECIAL BULL?"

"Ahh, you know the quest I went on, well I got it from there" I replied

"Thank you Kirito!" Asuna replied as she started cooking

While she was cooking all I could think was how lucky I was to have her

When she finished she put the food on the table and went to change

I sat down at the table waiting for her

When she came back she was wearing a white apron and blue shirt with a light blue short skirt. Most of her legs were showing and the top of her "other chest private parts" were also showing.

After seeing my red embarrassed expression, she also went red but then a smile crept on her face

Asuna just thought 'Why does everyone think I look so good? Especially Kirito, ohh I love him so much'

While eating the awesome food, I proposed to Asuna, asking if she would marry me in game cause we weren't married

She showed me that exact perfect smile she did in old SAO and said yes

"Yes, yes , yes, I love you Kirito", "I love you too Asuna" and I kissed her for the 3rd time that day.

I decided to spend the night at this Inn, snuggling up with Asuna

And all my nightmares disappeared

* * *

 **Lol, phew, another chapter done. A little fluff at the end cause I felt like it. Anyway it's gonna get better in a few more chapters. They haven't lost their memories yet, I know but SPOILER; They will in a week or maybe 2 weeks**

 **See you next time :) - Holy bread king out**


	4. Chapter 4 - One Week Peace Continues

**Welcome back, chapter 4, it will get better in a few more chapters stay tuned**

 **I don't own any of SAO characters**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Crisis begins

It has already been 3 days, well that would be 3 days in the AMSSTL (Amusphere Soul Translator), or now days' people just called it AMUS-STL, well anyway, we're up to floor 5 now. The last four floors were quite easy, because we had lots of people, it was hard to fit everyone in to the boss room, since if you die, you won't die in real life, that fact encouraged people to go ahead and strive. Everyone's memories will be lost in 4 days.

The KOB are going pretty good, they now have at least one-hundred or more members. The army has also recruited more members since there is basically no danger. Everyone's been pretty busy lately but Agil and Liz have finished their shops, Klein is always free, Silica is still helping out in the church, Leafa had been very busy working for the KOB, Leafa is the head of the 'Elite's' squad, and Asuna has been pretty damn busy these days, the KOB are still deciding on a base and are recruiting more members. I didn't know Sinon came in but she did and she has formed a guild with her friends.

In the real world, it's probably not even a day yet, ha that's funny. I still can't believe 12,000 people decided to play, probably cause it's safe and too spend time with family.

Right now, I'm at a 'Café Restaurant', which had pretty good food, nearly as good as Asuna's sandwiches. I haven't seen Asuna in 6 days… Oh well. Liz called me, Agil, Klein and Silica over to this 'Café Restaurant' for a 'friends night out'.

"Hey Kirito, you listening?" Liz called from over the table, "Uhh? Wha? Oh yes, I'm listening… What did you say again?" I stammered, not paying attention to what Liz was saying.

"Oh, come on Kirito, we now you love to sleep but not right now" Klein whispered into my ear, "Yeah, yeah whatever" I carelessly replied.

"I think it's a great idea" Silica said in probably the happiest voice I've ever heard "It'll be awesome, we'll be able to stay with our friends!".

"I know right" Liz proudly exclaimed, I didn't what they were talking about "Hey what you guys talking about".

"Oh, right, well Liz was thinking we should make our own Guild" Agil said, kind of excited himself.

Guild... Guild… Guild.. Guild. NO!, Ok that word took a while for me to proses, they want to make a guild? Thank god Asuna isn't here or she would've used her knife to force me *Shudder*, I don't want to- My thought were interrupted by Klein-

"So what do you say Kirito?" Klein said, even more excited than Agil

"No" Was all I could whisper.

"Why not" I could actually hear the sadness in Liz's voice, "Because, I mean, Liz, you have a shop to run, Agil, you also have a shop to run, Klein, you have your own guild, Silica, you have a church you help look after, our other friends also can't come, Sinon has her own friends, Leafa and Asuna are part of KOB" I quickly stammered.

"What if we bring Asuna along, and maybe get her to join to" Silica asked, from beside Liz

"Nooooo, don't bring her into this, she'll force me to join, come on, I'm a solo player" I explained, hoping to convince them

All of a sudden an argument took place between me and them, it ended up with Liz telling me "Let's have a break, let's eat something"

Thankful for having a break, I planned a way to get out. First I started a conversation which got pretty heated. It was between Liz and Agil. After that, when every was distracted by them two, I snuck out the door and ran as fast as I could to the Inn I was staying at.

I decided I to go grinding or 'levelling' in the woods. Even though I could get there fast, I decided to go slowly so I could think things through.

A guild? Maybe if Asuna joined up but I don't think she will…. What am I saying, I don't want to join a guild because…. Sachi…. Ugh, I'm so messed up.

I arrived at the woods and killed lots and lots of bulls, still trying to decide whether I should join a guild or not.

After a few more hours I went back to the Inn for the night, I got a few messages from my friends but I really didn't care right now.

Liz POV – A few hours earlier

"No, you're wrong Agil, that's not how it is, right Kirito?" I asked , what the? Where has he… NO.. he ditched us? Wow..

"Ahhh, I'll message him" Klein said from across the table, "No point" I insisted "Do it, but there is not point cause it's obvious he wants some 'alone' time or probably just wants to not talk about 'guilds'".

I should really talk to Asuna and tell her to force Kirito to join, what did he say before, 'With her knife'.

"Well, he was right though, everyone is always busy so we won't be able to be a proper guild" Agil muttered, all his excitement gone

"Ok, we'll think about it, let's call it a day? Ok?" Silica said, looking pretty tired even though it was still the evening.

"ok" Everyone agreed.

Oh I am going to talk to Asuna now, Kirito better join up "HAHA HAHAAH HAHA" Ok that's the worst evil laugh

At Asuna's Luxury Inn – Asuna POV

Ugh, so much to do these days, recruit people, recreate KOB, get the clearing group together and united. Why do I have to be in charge? Well at least it'll all become more relaxing once everything is settled. I miss the old days when Kirito used to live with me in our little cabin in the woods…

*Knock* *knock* "Hello are you home? This is Liz, Asuna you there?" Liz exclaimed from the other side of the door, Don't even let me day dream… "Yeah I'm coming Liz one sec" *Opens door*

"Hey Liz I didn't expect you here today, is there a reason?" I asked, not sure why she is here

"No, no, just wanted some girls time out, ya'know" Said Liz, with a smirk

"Yeah, I'm fine with that- What's with the smirk?" I was curious, I'm probably gonna regret letting her in

"Oh nothing, just happy to see you" Liz replied, her excuse was the worst I've heard but I didn't want to dwell on it

"Oh, whatever, come on it, it's getting late too, I'll make so coffee" I said, walking off to the kitchen. Well I can understand that she wants to have a girl's time out, but she could've gone to Silica or maybe even Sinon. I know in our friend group, there are hardly any girls… Wait a sec, what happened to Yui? When the project was first told to the public, Kirito quickly went to them and asked if they could put Yui in here so why haven't is seen her for the past few days? I'll ask Kirito later… I wish I could spend more time with Kirito.

I never get to spend more than 4 hours.

Oh well, I'll talk to him tomorrow… Only 4 more days, including today, until we lose our memories… Preparing for that has been pretty hard the last few days

I walked over to Liz, who was apparently sitting at the balcony, her legs dangling off the end.

I decided to join her so I sat down next to her.

"What you thinking about" I asked her, "Nothing, just about a conversation I, Agil, Klein, Silica and… Kirito had" Liz replied.

"What was the conversation about" I was curious to know so I asked, "Well, we were planning on making a guild and well, Kirito said no so we had an argument, nothing too bad" Lizbeth replied

She asked HIM to JOIN A GUILD? What? Kirito hates guild… Wait… But no one will die on him like Sachi… That means he's fine… "You asked him to JOIN A GUILD!" I suddenly exclaimed, not knowing what I was saying "HE HATES GUILDS!".

"Calm down Asuna, I know, I know, that why I'm here-" Lizbeth accidently let on a bit of private information "So that's why you're here" I cut her off "Not because you want a, what was it, 'girl's time out'?".

"No, it's not like that, I did want a 'girls time out' but I still wanted to talk to you about this" Liz tried yet another excuse but somehow got through to me.

"Well ok" I calmed down, "The whole KOB things just getting on my nerve, everyone is worried about when our memories are going to be gone, in a few days, lots of people are also joining KOB for security, even though you can't die, it's only been 3 days… I wonder how everyone is in real life (Chapter 2 shows that, the sonic wave things hasn't happened yet), and the worst thing of all is I'm 16 years old again!"

"Well, you know all the commotion will die down eventually, after you finish recruiting you'll get to relax, which'll probably be in like 1 or 2 days, besides you 16 again, lots of people like to be young… on the bright side you got your old good looks back and you can relive the times with Kirito… just be more confident… Physical" Lisbeth finished the last two sentences with a seductive voice and licked her lip and the end. Wait… What the HELL did she just say? *Punch to the stomach* *Very red face*

"Kyaaa! Wha! What did YOU SAY!" I exclaimed screaming at the top of my voice

"Ha… Ha… I was joking, you don't have to hit that hard… Well you know, you guys have been together for quite a while now and I was just suggesting that you-" Liz tried to explain but I cut her off "No, don't go there, we are too young for that type of stuff and I still looked fine thank you very much" I huffed and pouted with my cheeks out.

"Awwww your so adorable Asuna" Said Liz, yep I think there is something wrong with her "Are you feeling ok Liz?" I asked, "Yeah I'm fine" She replied

"But you know a Man had his urges *Blocks Asuna's punch*, it may ruin your relationship" Said Liz while dodging my punches, wait, 'it may RUIN your RELATIONSHIP'? How can that ruin my and Kirito's relationship? I'm sure he likes me too much for that…

"W.. What do you mean 'ruin your relationship" I asked worriedly, "If he can't have it, he'll probably leave you and go to someone else" Liz explained still with a smirk, "Nonsense, Kirito would never leave me, I just know it" I tried to explain to Liz, I know he wouldn't leave, right?

"Well… He does have the hots for Sino-"murmured Liz but I cut her off for the tenth time today "HE WHAT!" I screamed yet again, grabbing her collar, "Joking, Asuna, I'm joking" Liz exclaimed in a scared and worried expression, "You better be" I whispered.

"Well, he is 15 now, this stuff don't matter much. Yet. Anyway you should just talk to him when you talk to him about our guild thing" Liz murmured softly, "Wait, I didn't say I would talk to him about the guild" I said, somewhat fast to hear.

"No you didn't, but can you? I mean if he wakes up he will have a guild to look after him" Liz reasoned, hmm good idea but there won't be any death traps so I replied "I'll think about it".

"Hey Asuna, can you join the guild? I know that's the only way Kirito will come" Said Liz finishing of her coffee, "No I can't join sorry I got my own 'top' guild to run, why don't you join KOB?" I tried to reason, it sure would be fun to have friends around, I do have Leafa but she is also mostly busy.

"Naaaah, Top guilds just ain't my thing ya'know" Liz murmured, "Well talk to Kirito for me, I'll have to go now Cya" said Liz as she walked out the door, "I will, bye Liz" I told her as she left.

I quickly took of my cloth, staring at myself in the mirror with only my undergarments. When most boys see me like this, well that would be a few of my suitors (Don't ask, they just take me to their room and strip me before I can do anything, I put like 20 restraining orders or suitors) and rapists from SAO… and Kirito, they say I look really good. All my suitors look at me with a lustful look, so do most people who I greeted in SAO and WWO but Kirito, he's different, does he like me? My looks? Or my body? He never looks at me with a lustful look, he always looks at me with the great smile. I also need to talk to him about Yui, I think he is hiding something.

And does he really like Sinon? I should talk to Kirito tomorrow… I'm too tired now, I should go to sleep

And with that *Yawwwn* I went to sleep

It's now been 4 days including today, I've told no one about my secret of Yui, even Asuna (even you audience). Why am I thinking this? Because I got a message from Asuna this morning saying "Do you know where YUI is, I know your hiding something".

Anyway, I'm looking for someone right now, or I should say some people. There good friends of mine and I can't seem to find them. I've looked everywhere. Those some ones are people who I met during my part times job in the STL, Eugeo, Alice, Ronye and Tiese. I spent 2 years with them until a few died, but I had a meeting with one of the STL leaders and he said he could transfer them into this game.

I asked if Yui could be transferred, he said that yes but Yui would once again be that program that helps run WWO Aincrad. I don't know how to tell Asuna that that's where Yui is. I didn't force her, Yui agreed.

I am looking in the places where the STL leader guy told me to look and still haven't found anything.

Right now, I'm looking in the caves, a little down north from the forest. This cave is infested with bats and small type monsters, every now and then a big spider or small gorilla appears who I have to cut down.

Step. Step. Step. This is where it said to look- *Bam* Ouch! A gorilla, oh god I gotta run! RUN! Wait, it's just a damned small gorilla, why am I so scared. Slash, doge, slash, punch and final blow. Done. That was easy.

*Bump* Whats that… Oh it's… Boss room? What the? Lets check it out

As I opened the door, a huge gorilla looked back at me, with read fury eyes, than charged. HOLY SHIT RUN. As I tried to run the door behind me closed shut. Oh my god I am so dead now. I blocked it once but second time it slammed me onto the wall.

This is going to take forever! I blocked another as it tried to hit me while I was on the wall. My HP is already half way gone, this is insane, I'm level 15 now and I still am losing bad, this can be from floor 50 or something.

The gorilla swung it's arm full speed into my crotch "Ahhhhhhh" "Shit" I screamed as I was smashed again in to the wall.

It was about to land it's killing blow but then someone from behind killed it and I went unconscious.

* * *

 **Phew, another chapter done, next chapter will tell how people from underworld got here... I'll also put a summary cause it's getting confusing**

 **See you next time - holy bread king out**


End file.
